In the interactive network media service system, the Content Delivery Network, CDN, and the terminal are connected to each other through the Internet Protocol, IP, network, and the media data is transmitted using the User Datagram Protocol, UDP, message. The UDP message may be randomly lost after passing several bearer network devices, which causes a picture damage or a voice pause at the terminal side.
The Forward Error Correction, FEC, technology performs an error correction encoding of the media data through the server side, adds the redundant information, and transmits them together. The terminal side performs a reverse FEC decoding and recovers the lost message.
In the existing in-band transmission FEC technology, a Payload Type, PT, field in the header of a Real-time Transport Protocol, RTP, message serves as an identification mark of the FEC data, and the FEC redundant information is encapsulated in the RTP message for a transmission.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem:
In the current in-band transmission FEC solution, if the receiving end does not support the FEC decoding function, it possibly causes an abnormal decoding at the receiving end side, thereby causing the picture or voice to be abnormal, and degrading the user's listening/watching experience.